Motivación de acuerdo a Helga G Pataki
by Dannei
Summary: Helga tiene que asesorar a su compañero de teatro, Mathew Robinson. ¿Debería Arnold preocuparse por eso?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Este es un nuevo fanfic en el que estoy trabajando. Se me ocurrió principalmente porque pienso que Helga es un gran personaje, tan complejo y maravilloso, y se merece que otros chicos (además de Arnold) lo noten. Así que este fanfic es un Helga/oc; Helga/Arnold. Todos tienen quince años.  
Los otros fanfics que tengo están en inglés y como es mi segundo idioma, no tengo tanta libertad para expresar mis ideas como me gustaría, así que probaré escribiendo en español ( mi lengua materna). Si esta historia es buena quizá alguien pueda ayudarme a traducirla. En fin, por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría mejorar.  
-En esta historia no pasó "The jungle movie".

¡Hey Arnold no me pertenece!

Mathew Robinson era un quinceañero alto, esbelto con tez morena clara y de cabellos castaños que combinaban con sus ojos color avellana. Su nariz era un tanto prominente y distintiva. No obstante su personalidad y vestimenta discreta – unos jeans negros y una playera gris- tenía un sueño de ser actor. A diferencia de Eugene Horowitz, a la gente no le resultaba obvio que Mathew amara el escenario. Y también, a diferencia del chico salado, no tenía el mismo don, y le costaba el doble de esfuerzo para llamar la atención del profesor de arte dramático, el Sr. Thomas Smith.

Podía memorizar infinidad de diálogos, pero nunca le habían dado un papel estelar, porque según el director, no canalizaba sus emociones de manera correcta. Era irónico que, de todo el reparto, él era quien más había leído obras y novelas, quien aprendía más rápido toda la teoría, y aun así "le faltaba algo". Por eso detestaba a Helga G. Pataki. La rubia, de ojos azules, blusa rosa de tirantes, mezclilla y botas de casquillo, tenía un evidente talento como escritora, sobre todo como poeta, y prefería ocultarlo de todos. ¿Por qué alguien tan dotado querría hacer eso?

Así que ahí estaba él, en clase de literatura a punto de quebrar su lápiz a la mitad mientras el profesor leía otro poema de "anónimo", porque claramente la autora era la muchacha de las coletas. No parecía obvio que el terror Pataki pudiera versar tan ágilmente como insultaba, pero el chico castaño sólo lo sabía porque ella también formaba parte del club de drama como escritora asistente del director Smith y le ayudaba a preparar una obra original al término del ciclo escolar.

En un inicio el profesor Thomas la había invitado al club para ser actriz, pero ella declinó la oferta. Si bien el hombre de mediana edad, bajo y algo bonachón no estaba convencido, al ver su impecable uso del lenguaje, quedó satisfecho. Según había oído de sus compañeros del club, Helga protagonizó en su niñez "Romeo y Julieta" junto con ese muchacho Arnold, el de la cabeza de balón que no heriría una mosca. Aparentemente ella fue "brillante" como la joven Capuleto. Quizá esa era otra razón por la cual Mathew no la hallaba simpática, desaprovechaba su talento, y no entendía qué la motivó en primer lugar a darle una oportunidad al teatro para luego descartarlo de lleno.

Mientras reflexionaba, Mathew no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando a Pataki, que se sentaba a su diagonal derecha, pero el profesor Gregor Green sí.

\- Mathew, si ya terminaste de contemplar a Helga ¿podrías leer la página 25? Segundo párrafo – dijo con total seriedad

El salón comenzó a reír, y Mathew se sonrojó cuando el mismísimo terror Pataki volteó a verlo confundida y un tanto molesta antes de sentarse derecha nuevamente. Al parecer, la sesión había continuado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y como castigo por no poner atención Green lo había expuesto frente a sus compañeros. Él no la estaba contemplando, él la detestaba. Seguramente el profesor creyó que insinuar una atracción entre el castaño y la rubia lo avergonzaría más.

\- Sí, señor Green – contestó con una falsa sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que no podía afectarlo con su mal chiste.

Cuando comenzó a leer las risas fueron apagándose, aunque en realidad hubo un chico, sentado detrás de él, al que no le causó gracia el suceso. El de la cabeza de balón, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, con su camisa roja a cuadros y jeans. Ya había notado que Mathew miraba de reojo a Helga de vez en vez, y de pronto no parecía siquiera parpadear. Claro que desde donde él estaba no podía saber que el castaño en realidad miraba a la muchacha con desdén y no con amor. El resto de la clase se la pasó mirando del uno a la otra, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. De hecho, lo hizo el resto del día en las otras clases que los tres adolescentes compartían, y Arnold notó que en cada una Mathew le prestaba mucha atención a Helga. Y durante los cambios de clase cuando ambos iban a sus casilleros, que estaban relativamente cercanos, al igual que en el almuerzo.

\- Arnoldo, pásame la sal, ¿quieres? -dijo la rubia en tono aburrido, mientras picaba su puré de papas con falta de apetito

\- Ah, claro – dijo Arnold saliendo de su trance antes de pasarle el salero a su amiga.

Estaban sentados junto con Gerald y Phoebe, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el melenudo estaba taciturno, quizá por la costumbre de verlo irse a su propio mundo. Decidió que no debía darle tanta importancia al asunto, y puso atención a su amigo moreno. Al parecer el equipo de básquetbol de la secundaria pública 218 había ganado el partido contra la pública 219 el día anterior, y Gerald como capitán del equipo no podía contener su emoción contándole los detalles a sus amigos y su novia. En realidad, fue porque Gerald y Phoebe comenzaron una relación un par de años atrás que Arnold y Helga se habían acercado como amigos. La actitud hostil de la rubia se había vuelto más bien burlona hacia el cabezón, quizá como un acto de lealtad hacia Phoebe, para evitar problemas con Gerald. Y el rubio estaba contento con eso, siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que la joven Pataki se escondía tras una máscara, y había podido conocerla mejor ahora que había bajado un poco sus barreras. Aunque todavía mantenía su fachada de indiferencia, sarcasmo y asertividad, Helga era graciosa, interesante e inteligente.

\- ¿Por qué suspiras melenudo? – la muchacha ojiazul inquirió al ojiverde que estaba frente a él, con una expresión aburrida cuyo único signo de duda era parte de su ceja alzada.

\- ¿Ah? Uhm, por nada – alzó su cara de su mano y prosiguió con su almuerzo, tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que estaba, ni él sabía que acababa de suspirar.

Helga se alzó de hombros e hizo lo mismo con su comida, seguramente Arnold estaba soñando despierto como de costumbre y siguió escuchando la historia de Gerald con una que otra intervención sarcástica.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa cercana, Dora Taylor de cabello azabache y ojos celestes, menuda y de ropa holgada se sentó con su amigo Mathew. La chica se tomaba todo a la ligera, a diferencia del castaño, y como si nada le hizo un comentario incómodo.

\- Escuché que estás enamorado de Pataki – dijo la chica justo antes de tomar un gran bocado de su hamburguesa.

\- Pff, sí como no – contestó molesto el castaño mientras jugaba con su ensalada

\- Eso dicen todos – continuó apenas hubo terminado de tragar, como si fuera prueba irrefutable

\- Por favor, como si pudiera gustarme esa chica. Es irritable, arrogante, sarcástica, y la persona más desinteresada que haya visto. Y lo peor es que aun así tiene buenas notas. Hace casi nada en el taller de teatro, yo me esfuerzo el doble, y a Smith le da lo mismo. – terminó entre dientes mientras apuñalaba su ensalada

\- Para ser alguien que detestas, parece que la conoces muy bien. Le das demasiada atención, incluso si es negativa – tomó otro bocado y tragó antes de continuar – pronto me dirás cómo odias el brillo de sus ojos y cómo te roba el sueño.

\- ¡Dora! – contestó sonrojado- no digas tonterias.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Dora entre risas – no pude evitarlo. Sólo ignórala viejo – terminó con un pequeño eructo.

Mathew sólo suspiró fastidiado. Estúpida Pataki. Quizá Dora tenía razón, no debería dedicarle tanta energía a su compañera. Ambos prosiguieron charlando y comiendo tranquilamente. Todo fue bien el resto del día hasta que llegó el momento de las actividades extracurriculares.

" _Estúpida Pataki, estúpida Pataki, estúpida Pataki_ " se repetía luego de que el profesor Smith le dijera que iba a darle una oportunidad para el estelar de su nueva obra (ya que le había insistido tanto) pero con la condición de que Helga fuera su tutora. Aceptó, todo por actuar, pero no le parecía divertida la idea. Ambos debían trabajar aparte, en una esquina del escenario.

\- ¿Listo para revisar el primer acto? – preguntó aburrida la rubia.

\- Seguro – soltó un suspiro, resignado.

Sin embargo, esa fachada apática de la joven se esfumó mientras intercambiaban diálogos, por un momento creyó que de verdad era Mary, la dulce y abnegada princesa que acababa de descubrir su cruel destino para salvar a su pueblo. Quizá era más fluida su actuación porque constantemente leía ese guion. En cambio, Mathew parecía limitarse a leer sus líneas. Él debía ser el joven príncipe, Erick, prometido de la princesa que intentaba salvarla del destino, pero que en un giro trágico resultaba ser el causante de la muerte de la joven. No era una historia feliz, y eso la hacía diferente a las obras de años anteriores. La idea había sido de Pataki, por supuesto.

\- De acuerdo amigo, tienes que esforzarte más – dijo rodando los ojos la muchacha de la uniceja

\- Pero estoy leyendo con fluidez… - frunció el ceño Mathew

\- Sí sí – interrumpió Helga con un movimiento de su mano- lees perfectamente, pero no me refiero a eso.

\- No esperarás que haya memorizado las líneas tan pronto.

La rubia rodó los ojos una vez más, y se cruzó de brazos con desaprobación. Mathew se sentía realmente molesto. Esta chica lo criticaba y parecía disfrutar hacerlo sentir como un imbécil.

\- No no, hablo de que no estás transmitiendo nada con tus diálogos. ¿Acaso no amas a Mary? Recuerda que es el amor de tu vida, la única persona que te ve por quien eres, sin ella tu vida está vacía – declaró dramáticamente la rubia y mientras explicaba su rostro pasaba de la indiferencia a la desesperación y anhelo.

El castaño la observó y se puso a pensar que era la primera vez que le veía un semblante que transmitiera cualquier emoción. Ni siquiera cuando leían sus poemas se inmutaba, pero ahora sí parecía ser ese tal "anónimo" que derramaba todo su ser en palabras. Pensando que había dejado una pausa muy larga, Mathew aclaró su garganta

\- Uhm, de acuerdo. Intentaré una vez más – Alzó su libreto frente a sus ojos y respiró profundo – "Mary, mi dulce Mary, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? He temido por tu ausencia, y te necesito en mis brazos. Baila conmigo, querida".

Helga lo miró un poco irritada antes de darle sus observaciones.

\- A eso me refiero. Dijiste la línea sin más. Si yo fuera Mary no sentiría empatía por ti, ni tantita. No hiciste pausas, no utilizaste tu lenguaje corporal, no hubo inflexiones en tu voz – dijo enlistando con los dedos – amigo, eres como un robot. Permíteme darte una demostración.

Helga aclaró su garganta, respiró hondo y se irguió gallarda. Miró fijamente a Mathew antes de soltar su guion. Dio un largo paso hacia él, con un semblante desdichado. Sus párpados caídos, como derrotados. Tomó las manos del castaño y en el proceso tiró su guion.

\- ¿Pero qué estás…? – Mathew se sintió nervioso con su brusquedad

\- Mary, mi dulce Mary – le susurró con seriedad al castaño, con voz dolida e insegura - ¿por qué has tardado tanto? – entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y les dio un ligero apretón sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. He temido por tu ausencia – poco a poco su mirada se endulzó al igual que su voz – y te necesito en mis brazos – le sonrió, como si fuera imposible no sonreír con sólo verlo, y tiró de él hacia sí colocando las manos en su cintura e inclinó su cabeza – Baila conmigo, querida.

El castaño se había quedado sin palabras por lo repentino del asunto. Casi le contestaba por supuesto" sintiéndose rendido ante su ruego, pero recordó que sólo actuaban. Se preguntó si debía decir los diálogos de la princesa, pero apenas abrió la boca la rubia lo soltó y su mirada aburrida borró su vulnerabilidad.

\- Bien, lee el guion de nuevo en tu casa, trata de identificarte con tu personaje, trata de pensar como él. Trata de hacer las acotaciones sugeridas, o siéntete libre de improvisar, pero no te comportes como una estatua. Lo intentaremos de nuevo la próxima, justo ahora tengo una cita con mi sofá y la lucha libre.

El castaño observó a la rubia tomar su libreto del piso antes de bajar las escaleras hacia la salida, apenas murmurando un adiós al señor Smith. Helga llegó hasta donde la esperaba el muchacho rubio, que tenía una expresión atónita, igual a la de Mathew. Y siguió a su amiga hasta la puerta. Mathew en cambio se quedó pasmado, apenas parpadeando en su sitio. De pronto reaccionó.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser un mejor príncipe que yo? – apretó los puños y su mandíbula justo antes de recoger su libreto – ¿cómo puede pasar de su apatía a mirarme como si fuera lo único en el mundo – refunfuñó mientras se retiraba también, pero no pudo contener la sangre que llegaba a sus mejillas.

De acuerdo, quizá eso último no era la mejor elección de palabras, qué le interesaba a él ser lo único en el mundo para Pataki. No, esto tampoco estaba bien. Alborotó su cabello molesto. Mientras tanto, Arnold se hacía la misma pregunta mientras caminaba junto a Helga hacia la parada del autobús.

\- Uh, así que ¿actuarás en la obra de fin de año? – le preguntó mirando a todos lados

\- No en realidad, sólo soy la tutora de Robinson, será el protagonista masculino y si no lo convierto en un buen actor Smith hará efectivas mis faltas y retrasos, y tendré una mala evaluación – contestó la ojiazul antes de morder su emparedado de pastrami.

\- Oh, vaya, es que parecía que estabas muy metida en el papel – dijo con la mano en la nuca

\- Sí, le daba una pequeña demostración al rarito, hice de príncipe por un momento.

\- ¿Príncipe? – le preguntó confundido

\- Sí, no hay nada de malo en eso. De eso se trata actuar, ¿sabes? Te conviertes en el personaje. En ese momento yo no era Helga, era Erick, profesándole mi amor a Mary.

Arnold soltó una pequeña risa antes de frotar su hombro derecho

\- Espero que Mathew no se haya avergonzado mucho, ya sabes, con eso de que le gustas - dijo algo incómodo – _muy sutil Arnold_ pensó para sí.

\- Yo no le gusto, melenudo – declaró como su fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

\- Pero te miraba demasiado en clase… - dijo algo molesto, aunque no sabía por qué

\- Eran miradas de odio, Arnoldo. En realidad, no le agrado, no sé por qué y tampoco me importa, sólo quiero sobrevivir al año escolar.

Helga cambió su conversación al proyecto de historia mientras esperaban el autobús. Se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía que lo que había presenciado en el auditorio no era una verdadera muestra de afecto. Quizá no debía sorprenderse, después de todo ella solía odiarlo y aun así fue una gran Julieta en el cuarto grado. Pero Arnold no quiso ahondar por qué debía sentir alivio y paso esos pensamientos muy al fondo de su mente.

Horas después, en la casa de los Robinson Mathew leía sus diálogos, los declamaba y trataba de memorizárselos. Luego de un rato cuando se hubo cansado, se recostó en su cama y miró al techo. Cerró los ojos un momento y vino a su mente la imagen de Helga Pataki tomando sus manos y mirándolo fijamente. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y un ligero rubor adornó su cara. Decidió que sólo se trataba del estrés del día. " _Estúpida Pataki_ " fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**  
 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**  
 **Invitad s y Sandra D. me alegra que les esté gustando. Espero seguir escribiendo bien el personaje de Helga.**  
 **Rotten-Spring yo también los shippeo. Aunque sea canon el Shortaki. Pensaba que así como en palabras de Bartlett Lila y Arnold son muy parecidos en su optimismo, pero muy diferentes, así Helga y Matt podían ser "amargados" pero muy diferentes.**  
 **En fin, sin más preámbulos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Hey Arnold No me pertence!**

Mathew intentó sumergirse en su papel de príncipe como lo había sugerido Helga, pero llegó el miércoles y la rubia no se presentó al ensayo. Y ahora en viernes, esperaba verla de nuevo. No en el sentido literal, porque eso lo había podido hacer durante las clases que compartían, incluso ahora mismo en literatura -no que la hubiera observado demasiado, se aseguró a sí mismo- pero necesitaba saber si había mejorado y sin la ojiazul asesorándolo no podía saberlo.

Curiosamente, mientras pensaba en cómo no observaba a Pataki, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, haciendo anotaciones. Y esto no pasó desapercibido para Arnold. El joven Shortman había notado que Mathew aún miraba a su amiga de vez en vez, pero siempre de forma breve. Quizá Helga tenía razón… quizá se estaba preocupando por nada. Aunque, no estaba preocupado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Claro, esa no era la palabra que debía ocupar, más bién… estaba especulando por nada. Sí, eso era.

Los pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz profunda de Green. Empujando sus anteojos sobre su nariz, anunció que iba a leer un poema destacado entre las tareas antes de devolverlas. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

 _Siempre entre las sombras_

 _Admiro tu reflejo_

 _Para un par de esmeraldas_

 _Mil sonetos he creado_

 _Me deshacen tus miradas_

 _Pero siempre tan perplejo_

 _No ves que me deslumbras_

 _Con tu corazón complejo_

Obviamente, el poema que debía marcar una pauta para los estudiantes, era de anónimo, como siempre. Así que aprovechando que el profesor estaba concentrado en la lectura, Matt miró con atención a Helga. Pero ésta nunca levantó la mirada de su libro. Podría aparentar ante cualquiera que ella sólo contaba los minutos para salir de ahí, pero el tono del poema … agridulce, resignado pero deseoso. Le recordaban un poco al príncipe que debía interpretar.

Por supuesto, la obra era de Smith, pero Paraki seguramente había intervenido en ella más de lo que quisiera admitir. Y es imposible para alguien no dejar un poco de sí mismo en lo que crea.

Cuando Green repartió las tareas calificadas Matt se sintió decepcionado a pesar de no tener tan mala nota. Sabía que su poema no estaba cargado de tanto significado como el de su compañera.

 _"_ _Para un par de esmeraldas"_ repitió para sí el castaño. _Un par de esmeraldas…_ como si se hubiera encendido el foco dentro de su cabeza, se giró a ver a Arnold. Él tenía los ojos verdes… y era amigo cercano de Pataki. Los había visto juntos en diferentes clases. Quizá Helga le había dedicado sus versos a él.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Cuál era el caso de intentar interpretar un poema? Era mejor que se concentrara en sí mismo. De todas maneras, siempre era posible que la tarea perteneciera a alguien más.

El joven Robinson intentó en vano enfocarse en sus clases. Una y otra vez, sus pensamientos regresaban al poema de anónimo. _Bueno, no tiene nada de raro entender un poema, no es que no haya estudiado otros antes._ Se decía a sí mismo cada que podía. Ya en camino al auditorio, vio a Arnold en su casillero, y como por inercia se acercó a él.

Una vez junto a él, Matt se dio cuenta que era más alto que el rubio. Se alzó de hombros.

\- Hola, Shortman – saludó el castaño algo apagado

\- Oh, Hola Matt. – contestó el rubio con un tono más cálido, típico de él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa antes de cerrar su casillero - ¿qué sucede?

\- Uhm … ¿has visto a Pataki? – colocó su mano derecha en la nuca – es que tenemos ensayo. No asistió hace dos días, y como tú eres su amigo… - Matt quería golpearse a sí mismo. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones. Era una simple pregunta.

\- No la he visto salir – contestó el rubio – y no sé si tenga planes de quedarse, no me ha dicho nada.

\- Vaya, es que tampoco la han visto los chicos del auditorio – mintió, y de nuevo quiso golpearse a sí mismo, no tenía que justificarse

\- Bueno, a veces Helga simplemente se toma un tiempo para sí misma sin decirle a nadie – sonrió pensando en la rubia - pero puedo darle un mensaje por ti cuando la vea – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No es necesario, pero gracias – Mathew se acomodó la mochila en el hombro – pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Uh claro – contestó Arnold un poco confundido

\- ¿Tú eres el chico con el que actuó hace algunos años verdad? En Romeo y Julieta – Arnold asintió – algunos de los chicos del club estuvieron presentes en la obra y comentan que su actuación fue conmovedora. De hecho, me parece que viste nuestro ensayo el otro día… ¿fue una buena Julieta?

Mathew terminó su pregunta con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Arnold parpadeó, no se esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo. Este sujeto parecía muy atento a la rubia como para realmente odiarla. Recordó la obra escolar, y antes de detenerse a pensar si le convenía contestar la pregunta, simplemente suspiró y lo hizo.

\- Su actuación fue muy apasionada para una niña de nueve años. En aquel entonces no nos llevábamos muy bien y aun así hizo una excelente actuación, hasta con el beso final.

De pronto, Arnold recordó también el beso que recibió cuando grabaron un episodio de "nenas de la bahía" y el tremendo beso de la vez de industrias futuro. Suspiró de nuevo. Fueron besos que le robaron el aliento. Si eso no dejaba ver su gran pasión, entonces no sabría decir qué era. Aún si eran parte de un guion, o del calor del momento. Claro que después de salvar el vecindario, acordaron que esa confesión había sido producto de la adrenalina. Aunque no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, él sabía que si no era amor, al menos era cierto que ella gustaba de él. Tardó un tiempo en procesarlo y aceptarlo. Pero con el tiempo, seguramente, ella había olvidado su flechazo. Al menos ahora eran buenos amigos. Era un alivio para él, pero no sabía por qué. Sí claro… Helga era interesante y divertida, y…

\- Vaya, supongo que sí tiene un don – Mathew interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a divagar

\- No te preocupes, seguramente será una buena tutora – respondió el rubio con sinceridad – sólo debes darle el beneficio de la duda.

Mathew parecía estar analizando detalladamente la información. Le agradeció a Arnold y se fue rumbo al auditorio. El rubio salió de la escuela con su cabeza llena de pensamientos y recuerdos sobre su amiga. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto de la confesión seis años atrás pero intentó ver el lado amable y se alegró de que ambos eran buenos amigos. Por eso, en un intento de despejar su mente, el rubio decidió que era un buen día para caminar a casa.

Sin embargo no dejó de pensar en la joven Pataki, y reía solo cada vez que recordaba alguno de los comentarios sarcásticos de la rubia, ganándose algunas miradas confundidas de los peatones con los que se cruzaba. Cruzó por el parque, y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran guiado, la encontró bajo un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas mirando hacia el lago.

El muchacho se acercó sin estar consciente de la gran sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro y la manera en la que sus párpados parecían pesar.

\- Hola Helga – la chica de la uniceja lo miró algo sorprendida de verlo allí – ¿puedo sentarme?

\- Es un país libre, melenudo – el terror Pataki casi no podía contener su emoción y tuvo que mirar hacia el frente para disimular

\- No es que no me dé gusto verte, pero ¿no deberías estar en tu club? – inquirió sentándose junto a ella, cruzando las piernas y admirando su perfil

\- No sentí ganas – mintió.

En realidad, buscaba un poco de paz para aclarar su mente. Ser amiga de Arnold era difícil. Todavía estaba enamorada de él, y suponía que ser su amiga era mejor que nada, pero era complicado disimular lo feliz que se sentía todas las mañanas al verlo en el autobús, y resistirse a abrazar al sujeto y besarlo cada vez que le sonreía como lo hacía ahora. Y sobre todo, era duro ver cómo sus poemas parecían no causar efecto alguno en él. Como el de hoy.

\- Mathew te extraña – bromeó, no sin una pizca de celos

\- Oh estoy segura de que no puede vivir sin mí – contestó con una mano en el pecho, dramática, antes de recargar su cabeza en el árbol y cerrar los ojos, Arnold sólo se rio – lo veré el lunes, además tiene mucho que ensayar, le dará tiempo de entrar en el personaje.

Arnold se alzó de hombros y se recargó en el tronco también, mirando hacia las nubes. Inhaló profundamente y soltó un suspiro. Realmente era una tarde agradable. Luego de un breve silencio, que para nada le parecía incómodo, el rubio cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su amiga.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando actuamos Romeo y Julieta?

Arnold no se dio cuenta cómo Helga abría los ojos como platos y lo miró extrañada, preguntándose a qué venía esa pregunta. Jugó un momento con los tirantes de su blusa sin estar muy segura de qué responder.

Mientras el par de amigos tenían una charla en el parque, el castaño se encontraba leyendo por enésima vez el libreto, tratando de encontrar las motivaciones del personaje. Pero le resultaba difícil porque sus pensamientos regresaban al terror Pataki. Según lo que le había dicho su compañero, Helga debía ser muy buena para dejar de lado su odio en nombre de la actuación, así que el debería hacer lo mismo la próxima vez que ensayaran juntos. Aunque… si en el poema de anónimo encajara Arnold… ¿Sería posible que la chica de la uniceja hubiera experimentado el cliché "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"? Que lo detestara en su infancia y se hubiera enamorado de él ahora.

De hecho, el poema parecía reflejar un amor no correspondido. El joven Robinson se preguntó si tal vez… ella no tomaba el crédito de sus poemas para evitar que sus compañeros ataran cabos como él lo había hecho. Porque no quería que se descubriera su amor por Arnold.

¿Pero qué le preocupaba tanto? si alguna chica escribiera de esa manera sobre él, no dudaría ni un segundo en invitarla a salir. Matt sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No importaba de quién pudiera estar enamorada Pataki, a él no le importaba. Decidióse a continuar con el libreto. _Estúpida Pataki_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Me da mucha emoción ver sus follows, favs, y comentarios.  
Elisa Aguilar: muchas gracias :3  
Frozen red heart: Arnold es muy ingenuo y Matt es un necio jejeje**

 **Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Hey, Arnold! no me pertence**

Matt se dirigió a su casa esa tarde, repasando en su mente la escena del baile que ensayó con Susy Thompson quién interpretaría a la princesa Mary. La misma escena que había practicado con Helga. Solo que, menos emocionante. El castaño detestaba tener que admitir que la chica de la uniceja era una mejor actriz. Susy lo hacía bien, pero le faltaba algo.

\- - ¡Ya llegué! - gritó al entrar en su apartamento.

Matt vivía con su madre, Eliza, en el centro. Al lugar le faltaba mucho mantenimiento, pero al menos la renta era barata. El olor a humedad impregnaba el aire, y las pálidas paredes daban una sensación de frío. El lugar tenía un par de cuartos, un pequeño baño, y algo así como una estancia/comedor/cocina, acomodados en un diseño cuadrado. Desde la puerta de entrada podía apreciarse todo su hogar.

No se veía su madre, por lo que asumió que estaba en su habitación. Dejó su mochila en su propio cuarto y después fue a tocar la puerta continua.

\- - Mamá, ya llegué. Pronto estará lista la cena – dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Sacó un poco de pasta, puso agua a hervir, y calentó un poco de salsa de tomate. Mientras cocinaba, su madre salió de su habitación somnolienta y se recargó en la entrada. Ella era rubia, robusta y bajita, era una madre joven pero sus treinta y cinco años podían pasar desapercibidos por las grandes ojeras y la constante fatiga que reflejaba su rostro.

\- - Hola querido – soltó un bostezo - ¿vienes de tu club?

\- - Así es madre – contestó aburrido sin voltearse a verla

\- - Deberías dejar eso y conseguir un empleo Matty, sería más provechoso – comentaba mientras se acercaba al comedor, se sentó de frente al perfil de Matthew – puedes ir subiendo poco a poco, y cuando te gradúes de la universidad tendrás un puesto asegurado.

\- - Detesto las oficinas mamá, ya lo sabes. Y puedo trabajar durante las vacaciones, por ahora tengo un papel estelar en la obra de fin de año ¿Recuerdas? Me ha costado mucho trabajo – Matthew estaba fastidiado, probablemente su madre le aconsejaba conseguir empleo al menos una vez al día.

\- - Oh cierto, cierto. – contestó Eliza Robinson con su rostro somnoliento apoyado en su mano – aun así Matt. No te esfuerces demasiado en eso, solo trata de mantener buenas calificaciones para que no tengas problemas en tu admisión del bachillerato. Recuerda que la actuación no es más que un pasatiempo.

Después de un largo silencio, que Eliza interpretó como el fin de la conversación, el castaño le sirvió su porción a su madre y después se retiró a su cuarto. La mujer le preguntó si no iba a cenar, a lo que su hijo siseó que debía ocuparse de sus tareas, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Matt cerró su alcoba de un portazo.

Eliza Robinson soltó un suspiro. Sabía que había hecho enojar a Matty, pero él debía entender que su sueño de ser actor en Nueva York no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado. Solo intentaba protegerlo. ¿De qué le habían servido a ella sus ingenuas ilusiones de ser gerente en una gran compañía de seguros? Al final la vida te pone obstáculos y tienes que volverte una persona práctica.

A veces, un imbécil en la universidad te embaraza, y aunque te promete que se quedará contigo, que puedes dejar tu carrera un tiempo mientras tu bebé crece, no lo hace. Resulta que él no ha dejado de ser más que un muchacho, y te abandona con tu varoncito de un año. Tienes que mudarte de nuevo con tus padres mientras trabajas en la administración de una empresa pequeña, para mantener a tu niño. Y pospones tu regreso a la universidad hasta que tu hijo crece lo suficiente, y debes trabajar al mismo tiempo para poder mudarte a un lugar propio, por muy pequeño que sea. Eliza había aprendido que de nada servía hacer planes, y más bien tienes que resolver tus problemas y tu vida sobre la marcha.

Siguió comiéndose su pasta, mientras recordaba su juventud melancólicamente.

Mientras tanto Matt golpeaba una pera de box en su alcoba, para desahogar su furia. Quería a su madre, pero no soportaba su mentalidad de apuntar al mínimo esfuerzo, y metas mínimas. No importaba cuántas veces intentara demostrar que era muy capaz, que a pesar de las dificultades siempre podía esforzarse, siempre su madre le aseguraba que no necesitaba complicarse tanto.

Pero él iba a ser un gran actor y muy famoso, además. Se aseguraría que el nombre Matthew Robinson se convirtiera en un ícono. Él tenía que ser el mejor. Se limpió el sudor, y se sentó en su cama, a repasar su guion.

Y eso hubiera hecho todo el fin de semana, de no ser por Dora que con un tono despreocupado le dijo que necesitaba relajarse. Convencido por su amiga, pasó la tarde del sábado con ella y otros chicos de la secundaria para jugar béisbol en el campo Gerald. Claro que de haber sabido que el terror Pataki iba a estar ahí, hubiera aceptado antes. Competir con la mejor bateadora del segundo grado probablemente le ayudaría a canalizar toda esa energía acumulada, esa determinación a demostrarle a su madre y a todos que podía ser el mejor, por encima de la rubia.

\- - Listo cuando tú lo estés – declaró plantado en la primera base, dirigiéndose a Gerald, el lanzador, pero con la mirada en la chica de la uniceja como tratando de decirle _puedo batear más lejos que tú._ La rubia como entendiendo su mensaje simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa retadora _ya veremos rarito._

Lo que el castaño no sabía era que Helga también estaba aprovechando esa pequeña escapada para desquitarse de la visita sorpresa de Olga, su hermana mayor. Por su puesto el viernes no podía ser perfecto como ella quería. El rato agradable que pasó con el camarón con pelos se amargó, justo cuando habían llegado a su pórtico (porque el cabeza de balón, como el caballero que era, la había acompañado) y parecía – o eso se imaginaba ella- que no quería despedirse…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback_

\- - _Bueno, llegamos. Ya puedes irte Arnoldo – le dijo mientras subía las escaleras con prisa por entrar._

 _El rubio empezaba a afectarla con sus sonrisas y ella tenía que escapar. La charla, la caminata y los helados que él invitó, era casi como una cita, y el chico tan ingenuo como siempre parecía no darse cuenta que uno no le invita el helado a una chica así sin más. Ella no iba a poder tener los pies en la tierra por mucho, y temía caer en el autoengaño de que seguramente Arnold la había buscado con toda la intención de pasar la tarde con ella de una manera romántica. Qué lío, se escapó de la escuela para evitarlo y pasó justo lo contrario._

\- - _Fue… Fue agradable, me dio gusto haberte encontrado - le dijo cuando su mano estaba en la cerradura, a nada de girar, no sabía por qué, pero quiso decírselo._

\- - _Sí, Arnoldo, ya lo habías dicho antes – contestó girándose a verlo, rodando los ojos._

\- - _Oh, es verdad – dijo rascándose la cabeza. El ojiverde que se había quedado al pie de la escalera subió casi hasta donde estaba Helga – bueno, sólo lo digo porque es verdad Helga. Quizá deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – le sonrió inocente_

\- - _Sí sí, que tu gente hable con la mía – dijo fastidiada, apenas ahogando el suspiro que iba a dejar salir, otra tarde a solas con Arnold sería maravillosa, aunque el torpe se refiriera a una salida entre amigos_

\- - _De acuerdo – contestó, rodando los ojos divertido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas de su amiga._

 _Helga miró al suelo, algo triste. Si esto fuera una cita real este sería el momento en el que su amado cabeza de balón le daría un beso. Se sonrojó y Arnold lo notó, que junto con su silencio interpretó como que algo debía andar mal_

\- - _¿Estás bien Helga? Te ves muy roja y cansada ¿sientes fiebre?_

\- - _Estoy bien, melenudo ¡cielos! – justo cuando la mano de Arnold estaba a punto de tocar la frente de Helga, ésta reaccionó y se sobrepuso, colocando de nuevo sus barreras_

\- - _Lo siento, Helga – puso sus manos frente a él a la defensiva_

\- - _Sí, como sea. Ya debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo a punto de girar la cerradura_

\- - _El proyecto de historia, me imagino – rio_

\- - _¿Qué significa eso? – espetó girándose de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos_

\- - _Que se entrega el siguiente lunes y como siempre, has dejado pasar mucho tiempo y aun no terminas – Arnold subió el escalón que le faltaba, para estar casi a la altura de Helga, pues ella aún era más alta por un par de centímetros_

\- - _Eso no es asunto tuyo, Arnoldo, es más si se me da la gana no entregarlo, no lo haré – lo retó_

\- - _Lo que tú digas Helga – rodó los ojos divertido_

\- - _Así es ¡lo que yo diga, bobo! – se mantuvo firme, mirándolo a los ojos molesta, pero Arnold simplemente la miró con ternura. Helga no tardo en suavizar el semblante._ Este zopenco realmente no sabe de lo que es capaz de hacerme _pensó._

 _De nuevo, hizo el intento de despedirse y entrar a su casa, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido y cerrara esa pequeña brecha entre sus rostros._

\- - _¡Hermanita bebé! ¡Sorpresa! ¿Dónde has estado? pensé que vendrías directo a casa después de la escuela – Una ruidosa Olga Pataki abrió la puerta de par en par y abrazó a su hermana menor efusivamente_

\- - _Olga ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – refunfuño desde el pecho de su hermana, molesta y avergonzada del espectáculo que le daban al joven Shortman_

\- - _Quise venir de visita, tengo excelentes noticias y no podía compartirlas si no estabas tú en casa – Olga se dio cuenta que había alguien más con ellas – Oh, tú eres el amigo de mi hermanita, ¿Arnold, verdad? Te gustaría pasar a tomar café y bocadillos – preguntó soltando a Helga, casi haciéndola caer._

\- - _No, no quiere pasar. Él ya se va – dijo impidiendo que el rubio dijera nada, empujó a su hermana en el interior y desde dentro le dijo a su amigo que lo vería en el juego del día siguiente, antes de dar un portazo y dejar a Arnold estupefacto en la puerta, preguntándose qué rayos había sido todo eso._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helga estaba furiosa con Olga y le reclamó esa ligereza con la que había invitado al joven con cabeza de balón a pasar. Pero su hermana mayor simplemente se rio y le aseguró que solo quería compensarla por haber arruinado su momento especial con su amigo especial. Lo cual obviamente negó la chica de las coletas inmediatamente, pero a Olga no la engañaba, había descubierto su relicario algunos años atrás, pero lo guardaba como un secreto.

El resto de la tarde se volvió tedioso cuando Olga informó a la familia Pataki que muy pronto se les uniría otro miembro. Al enterarse Bob y Miriam de que la hija predilecta llevaba cuatro meses en cinta, todas las conversaciones giraban en torno a Olga. Olga, Olga, Olga. Helga no estaba exactamente encantada con la pronta llegada otra pequeña personita perfecta que seguramente la opacaría.

Así que, si ese esperpento de Robinson quería competir, le daría gusto y le patearía el trasero.

En el equipo de Gerald, además de Helga, estaban Arnold, Phoebe, Stinky, Harold, Sid, Nadine en el campo y Rhonda era la cátcher. En el equipo de Matt se encontraban Dora, Lorenzo, Sheena, Eugene, Sharon, Eliezer, Joan y Joseph.

Conforme pasaba el juego, tanto Pataki como Robinson sorprendían con sus habilidades al bat. Eventualmente todos notaron que había tensión entre ellos, una competencia individual implícita. Cada vez que alguno bateaba, el otro era el primero en correr a atrapar la pelota, aun fuera de su zona, gritándose retos en el turno del otro.

El partido terminó, con el equipo del terror Pataki victorioso por un par de carreras, e iban todos rumbo a Slausen's, donde los perdedores pagarían las malteadas a los vencedores.

\- - Fue pura suerte Pataki, la próxima vez tú pagarás mi malteada- le espetó Robinson, alcanzándola para caminar junto a ella.

\- - ¿Suerte? Suerte que puedas siquiera golpear la pelota con la forma en la que sostienes ese bat – contestó aburrida

\- - ¿Cómo dices? – le retó apretando los puños

Helga no entendía por qué el sujeto se la tomaba tan personal con ella, pero no le importaba. Nadie le hablaba en ese tono a Helga G. Pataki por lo que se prestó a intercambiar un par de insultos y desafíos para el próximo partido con el castaño.

\- - Como te dije, la próxima vez tú pagarás mi malteada – la desafió con una sonrisa engreída antes de unirse nuevamente a Dora

\- - Cielos, esos dos deberían conseguirse un cuarto – dijo Gerald al lado de Arnold, que contemplaba confundido la escena

\- - ¿Qué quieres decir? – se giró hacia el moreno

\- - No me digas que no estuviste prestando atención en el partido, entre esos dos hay mucha tensión – explicó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- - Bueno, sí. Por lo mal que se llevan – elaboró el rubio

\- - Arnold, esos dos no podían despegar los ojos del otro. A veces parecía que solo estaban jugando ellos dos – explicó agitando las manos, incrédulo de la ingenuidad de su amigo – y ahora, míralos. El partido acaba de terminar y tienen que seguir insultándose, mmh mmh mmh, cuando menos lo esperes se estarán besando en pleno pasillo entre clases.

\- - Es imposible, Gerald. ¿Cómo pueden dos personas que se insultan tanto gustarse? A mí me parece que no se soportan.

\- - Yo solo digo, Arnie – le contestó con las palmas arriba – a veces las relaciones no son tan sencillas como tú crees. ¿Te imaginas? Quizá con un novio a Helga se le baje un poco el malhumor – bromeó codeándolo.

La conversación no pudo continuar porque todos llegaron a las malteadas. Convivieron todos muy animados, excepto Arnold que se encontraba ensimismado, pensando en lo que había dicho Gerald. Helga lo insultaba todo el tiempo para cubrir que le gustaba gustaba durante la primaria. Pero ellos ya no tenían nueve años, sería ridículo que esos dos se portaran de una forma tan infantil si en verdad se gustaran ¿cierto? Volteó a verlos. Helga estaba en un cubículo con Phoebe y en otro se encontraba Matt con Dora, ambos charlando con sus amigas muy malhumorados. Arnold no podía saberlo, pero tanto el castaño como la rubia se desahogaban con sus mejores amigas sobre sus difíciles situaciones familiares. Phoebe empática, y Dora dedicándose a comer sus papas fritas. Repentinamente, Matt miró a Helga molesto, y de pronto se sonrojó antes de girarse a su amiga molesto. Arnold pudo ver que la pelinegra se reía, y el castaño en venganza le robaba algunas papas.

Arnold suspiró confundido. A Helga realmente no parecía importarle Matthew, pero ¿sería posible que a su compañero sí le gustara su amiga?


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios a annasaotome83, Wendy, Lili, Corina, e invitados. Me alegra que les esté gustando, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hey Arnold! no me pertenece**

\- Querida, juro que te protegeré. Nadie ni nada te apartarán de mí, ni el destino mismo – dijo solemne el príncipe Erick desde el cuerpo de Matt – pues todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo no valen nada sin ti en mi vida – continuó apenas mirándola a los ojos.

Helga enarcó la mitad de su uniceja, y con los brazos cruzados le daba a entender al castaño que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Inhaló profundo intentando reunir un poco de paciencia, y para Robinson era más bien una muestra de arrogancia y condescendencia. Comenzó a irritarse de nuevo con la rubia

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó entre dientes y haciendo del guion un rollo, giró las muñecas dando la impresión de querer estrangular algo, o a alguien.

\- Robinson, no te creo. No te creo que seas capaz de todo por salvarme – dijo aún cruzada de brazos, apática. Hazlo de nuevo.

El ojipardo lo intentó una vez más, con más pausas, pero la mueca de Helga reflejaba incredulidad. Matt suspiró vencido y fastidiado

\- Quizá ya habría avanzado más con esto si no hubieras faltado dos veces a los ensayos – se cruzó de brazos también

\- Ja – Helga bufó – Sí, claro. Mira Robinson, tu problema es que no estás inmerso en tu papel

\- Pero si he memorizado casi todo el guion ¡lo he leído de pe a pa por lo menos unas diez veces!

\- Eso puedo notarlo, ya casi no tienes que leer tus líneas - prosiguió aburrida la rubia – pero me parece que sigues sin entender al personaje.

\- Bueno, veamos si no lo he entendido – contestó desafiante el castaño – Erick y Mary son los herederos al trono de sus respectivas tierras, sus padres quieren formar una alianza y los comprometen en matrimonio desde jóvenes – Matt enlistaba con sus dedos - Crecen juntos, bla bla bla, de pronto el oráculo predice que tomar la vida de Mary es la única forma de que el reino prospere, así que la princesa acepta su destino por el bien de su pueblo – hizo una pausa, mirando hacia arriba recordando la secuencia de la historia – pero Erick no podía permitirlo, así que le pide la oportunidad al padre de Mary de casarse con ella con un plazo de un año. Él iba a poner al pueblo de su reino en primer lugar antes que el suyo, si en ese tiempo las desgracias azotaban de igual manera, entonces les devolvería a su princesa. Pero en su afán de protegerla de posibles ataques de los incrédulos, la convierte prácticamente en prisionera, así que Mary muere de tristeza.

Helga asintió durante todo el recuento, sin cambiar su postura.

\- ¿Y por qué crees qué el príncipe quiso rescatarla y aun así falló? – preguntó la rubia algo fastidiada

\- Porque la amaba – rodó los ojos – y porque el destino es "inevitable".

\- Error - ante la mirada confundida del castaño, la rubia suspiró y continuó – porque al salvarla se salvaría a sí mismo.

El castaño seguía sin comprender y parpadeaba mucho, como tratando de procesar la información. Helga rodó los ojos y se sentó en el escenario.

\- A eso me refiero, te estás centrando en la continuidad de la historia, pero no estás poniendo atención a los sentimientos – le hizo una seña para que se sentara también – verás, si pones atención, notarás que Erick siempre ha estado solo, y se enamora de Mary por su gran nobleza. La princesa siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a todos, hasta acepta abnegada sacrificar su propia vida por el bien de su gente, pero Erick solamente piensa en sí mismo -dijo con un tono agrio-. Sin su querida prometida, se quedaría solo de nuevo -su voz tenía un matiz triste- y su obsesión llega a tal grado que se convence de que la está salvando al volverla prisionera. Aun cuando Mary extrañaba su libertad, acepta permanecer al lado del príncipe con tal de no hacerlo sufrir y prefiere morir que abandonarlo. – terminó apenas en un susurro, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular.

De nuevo Matt notó cómo la máscara de indiferencia de su compañera se fue desvaneciendo y dejó un semblante melancólico. Siempre lucía tan apagada y apática cuando no estaba siendo sarcástica, pero mostraba otra faceta en este momento, al igual que con sus poemas (los de anónimo, es decir). Justo ahora podía ver algo escondido en sus ojos, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. ¿Tristeza? Entendía que la obra podía ser realmente trágica, pero no tenía idea que conmoviera tanto a la rubia.

No mucho después, Helga, tras una inhalación profunda, volvió a esconderse tras sus muros y regresó su mirada apagada, esperando alguna respuesta de Matt. El castaño miró su libreto reflexivo y pensó en el príncipe. Erick estaba solo y necesitaba de Mary, a toda costa para salvarlo de su soledad. Le parecía que ya entendía mejor a lo que se refería Helga. Sí, él podía notar muchas cosas técnicas de la obra, los recursos literarios del romanticismo, algunas metáforas, entre otras cosas, pero no trató de ver más allá. Los recursos psicológicos eran algo más reciente en la literatura. Se le ocurrió que eso debía ser aporte de Helga, pues la obra la había escrito Smith basado en algún relato antiguo de Europa. Recordó el último poema de anónimo, la métrica no era perfecta, pero había mucha carga emocional que no había podido interpretar.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? – preguntó la rubia al cansarse de esperar a que Robinson regresara de su estado de estupefacción

 _El príncipe necesita que lo salven de su soledad._ Matt seguía reflexionando sobre la obra, pero por alguna razón le parecía que había algo más en la premisa, y algo sobre el poema que no entendía antes. Con un suspiro se rindió y se puso de pie, dándole a entender a su compañera que estaba listo para repetir la escena. No era el momento para descifrar los poemas de Helga. De hecho, ningún momento era para eso. Cierto.

\- Querida – dijo con determinación, se acercó a ella de un paso y tomo sus manos, que estaban cruzadas - juro que te protegeré. Nadie ni nada te apartarán de mí, ni el destino mismo – posó su mano en su mejilla y Helga se tensó un poco ante el contacto inesperado - todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo no valen nada – pasó los dedos de su otra mano por su fleco, como si quisiera peinarlo - sin ti en mi vida – continuó desesperado mirándola a los ojos.

\- Pero Erick – contestó con dulce voz la rubia - tengo que hacerlo, mi gente me necesita – ofreció una disculpa implícita apoyando su rostro en la mano del príncipe castaño, y cerró sus ojos. La chica de la uniceja no se había tardado nada en adoptar el papel

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – _vaya, es buena,_ pensó mientras hacía una pausa, juntando valor – yo te necesito… - continuó frunciendo el ceño, buscando algo en sus ojos. Le parecía que ya entendía porque le costaba tanto "ser" el príncipe. Matthew Robinson no necesitaba de nadie ni de su lástima – déjame intentar arreglar todo. Todavía no se esparce la palabra del Oráculo, hablaré con tu padre – en ningún momento movió su mano del rostro de su compañera y pensó en lo linda que se veía con sus grandes ojos suplicantes, le pareció que su cabello brillaba con la iluminación en el escenario, y que el rubor en sus mejillas le sentaba muy bien – todavía tenemos tiempo – continuó tratando de concentrarse en su actuación.

¿Seguía un beso? Le parecía que sí. Ambas manos las puso en su rostro para hacerla mirar hacia arriba, pues era más alto. ¿Debería besarla en un ensayo? No sabía qué hacer, pero sintió que sería estúpido terminar la escena así de pronto, ¿no sería más incómodo que solo besarla y ya? Comenzó a acercarse a ella, y mientras miraba su boca le pareció que su labio superior prominente no era tan prominente después de todo. No notó que estaba aguantando la respiración.

\- Muy bien, así está mejor – interrumpió Helga retirándose del agarre de Matt, con una sonrisa burlona - recuerda leer de nuevo esto – se agachó a tomar su guion y lo agito frente a él - desde el nuevo enfoque que te acabo de explicar y practica con Susy.

El castaño salió de su catarsis abruptamente y miró molesto a la rubia que se giró para irse, quería decirle algo. Lo que fuera, pero temía no poder formar una oración coherente. _¡Esa estúpida de Pataki! ¡ugh! Y pensar que iba a besarla_ dijo mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. Sin embargo, su rabieta interna se vio interrumpida cuando vio a la rubia toparse con Smith.

\- Adiós, profe – le dijo la chica de la uniceja al director cuando pasó a un lado

\- Un momento, señorita Pataki – dijo deteniendo su escape colocando una mano en su hombro. Paso su mirada de ella al castaño y se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió molesta girándose a verlo, el maestro la reprendió con la mirada y ella suspiró - ¿Sí, profesor? – se corrigió.

\- Quiero que te quedes a seguir practicando con Matt – dijo paciente

\- Pero para eso está Susy, yo sólo lo ayudo a no ser una roca parlante ¿recuerda? Y creo que hemos avanzado mucho hoy, si seguimos su cerebro se va a freír – explicó señalándolo con sus manos provocando que Matt la fulminara con la mirada y la maldijera por lo bajo

\- Hagan otra escena, una del primer acto – les ordenó sin responder a las provocaciones de la rubia

Ambos resoplaron y una vez decidida la escena, la representaron, atrayendo la atracción de los demás miembros del club de drama. Smith, pensativo, los interrumpió alzando su palma. Había visto suficiente.

\- Robinson, puedes quedarte con el estelar – anunció el profesor y todos vitorearon a su compañero.

\- Gracias, señor - casi gritó de la emoción

\- Helga, tú también puedes quedarte con el estelar – la señaló y todos vitorearon una vez más, excepto los dos protagonistas

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron al unísono

\- Susy, serás la suplente – le anunció, ignorando a los otros dos, y la chica asintió sin rezongar

\- Un momento, Smith, esto no era parte del trato – se quejó desesperada la rubia

\- Te diré qué haremos. Tú actúas como la princesa, y yo haré de cuenta que esta nota médica que me diste para justificar tus faltas de la semana pasada no es falsa – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y agitando el papel en cuestión y la rubia intentó protestar boquiabierta

\- Pero, profesor … -objetó el castaño

\- No me hagas cambiar de opinión, Robinson – interrumpió severo antes de sonreírles a ambos – en fin, mejor prosigan. El director de la obra dispersó a todos los demás.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron pasmados, el uno junto al otro _¿Tengo que actuar con él/ella?_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo. Matt golpeo su frente con su mano, esto era el colmo. Helga azotó su libreto en el suelo

\- ¡Ese maldito de Smith es un tramposo! ¿Qué se cree chantajeándome así? No puedo creer que ahora estoy atrapada en esta estúpida obra

\- Esto no hubiera pasado si no faltaras tanto – agitó su cabeza lentamente cruzado de brazos

\- ¡Cállate, Robinson! Esto no es gracioso – cerró los puños y lo miró

\- ¿Tú crees que esto es divertido para mí? – alzó la voz junto con sus brazos

\- Sólo, cállate y empieza con la primera escena – dijo entre dientes.

Repitieron una escena sencilla, del principio porque Helga no estaba de humor para hace correcciones importantes al castaño. Cuando por fin sonó la campana, la ojiazul fue a alistar su mochila en uno de los asientos del auditorio. El castaño estaba a punto de salir, pero se hallaba cerca de ella y la escuchó maldiciendo aún por lo bajo al director. Sin saber por qué, se detuvo y la miró molesto.

\- No te entiendo, Pataki.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – lo desafió, cerrando su mochila. No estaba de buen humor y el imbécil le hablaba con semejante tono

\- Tuve que rogarle a Smith y estar a prueba para que me dieran el estelar. A ti te ve actuar una sola vez y te da también un papel protagónico ¡y estás molesta! Obviamente eres una buena actriz ¿cuál es tu problema? – dijo pasando de la rabia a la incredulidad

\- Lo que yo haga no es tu problema, Robinson. No es mi problema que no puedas mostrar sentimientos en escena, pero no por eso yo voy a dar saltos por conseguir un papel que no quería, aunque "lo merezca" – hizo comillas con los dedos, mientras se colgaba su mochila y miraba de frente al castaño.

\- Quizá, pero por lo menos no voy por la vida fingiendo que no tengo emociones como tú. Yo no soy un cobarde que teme que la escuela se entere que tengo talento para la literatura – le dijo, subiendo un poco el tono

\- En primer lugar, imbécil, Helga G. Pataki no le teme a nada. En segundo, yo no soy una escritora profesional y no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea. Que sea mejor que tú no significa que sea una experta, sólo que tú no eres muy capaz. – le contestó en un tono amenazador, con un puño alzado.

Ambos se miraron intensamente. Matt quería desmentirla. Pero ¿Cuál sería el punto? ¿Y qué si ella no aprovechaba su potencial? Ella tenía razón, no era su problema. Suspiró resignado, dejando la discusión por el momento. Helga bufó y lo pasó de largo. La siguió con la mirada y notó que iba a encontrarse con Shortman y Heyerdal, que la esperaban en la salida del auditorio, atónitos. Se llevó el pulgar y el índice al puente de su nariz. Esto era algo penoso. _Cuando Dora se entere…_

\- Muy bien, tigre. Estará comiendo de tu mano en un santiamén – dijo la pelinegra, desde un costado con tono burlón

\- No ahora, Dora – puso ambas manos en su cara, ni siquiera se sorprendió de que su amiga estuviera ahí. Tenía esa habilidad de siempre verlo en sus peores momentos.

La pelinegra se rio de lo dramático que su amigo podía ser, y después de recibir una mirada fulminante por su parte, lo invitó a comer hamburguesas. El castaño la acusó de solo estar interesada en tener la oportunidad de burlarse, a lo que la chica respondió:

\- Yo me entretengo, tú te desahogas. Es una situación ganar-ganar – le dijo sarcástica mientras guiaba a la salida al muchacho mortificado. Dora se sonrió pensando que a veces Matt se hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la demora pero he tenido que hacer algunos trámites y demás en mi escuela. En fin.  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Haré lo posible por actualizar el fic la próxima semana, aunque sea con un capítulo corto.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo 5. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Hey Arnold! no me pertenece

Helga salió del auditorio muy molesta, seguida de Phoebe y Arnold a quienes ni siquiera había saludado. La pelinegra y el rubio se miraron entre preocupados y confundidos. Phoebe decidió romper el silencio.

\- Hola, Hel –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – interrumpió Arnold preocupado y Phoebe apretó los ojos, la prudencia no era el fuerte de su amigo. Allá iba el intento de la chica por apaciguar al terror Pataki

\- Ahora no, Arnoldo – cortó ella mientras se dirigía a zancadas a la parada del autobús

\- Pero… - el sonido de un claxon interrumpió la conversación y todos miraron hacia la calle. Era Olga que llegaba en su auto convertible, mientras agitaba un brazo y llamaba a su hermana.

Helga quiso hacer como que no la veía, pero la voz de la otra Pataki aumentaba en volumen y era cada vez más chillona. Fue a su encuentro tras murmurar un "aguarden". Mientras tanto, Arnold dirigió sus preguntas a Phoebe.

\- ¿Por qué estará tan molesta? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Matthew?

\- Es difícil saber, pero lo mejor es esperar a que se calme, Arnold. De lo contrario podría canalizar su enojo con nosotros – dijo, colocando sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, con los índices en los labios, pensativa.

\- Sabía que se llevaban muy mal. ¿Puedes creer que Gerald dijo que era tensión romántica o algo así acumulada? – expresó su incredulidad – eso no puede ser, ¿verdad, Phoebe?

La pelinegra quedó en silencio, sopesando, al mismo tiempo que consideraba otras posibilidades, pero el rubio interpretó su silencio como algo más

\- Es imposible que ellos se gusten, _¿verdad, Phoebe?-_ enfatizó. La chica de ascendencia asiática tomó aire para contestar, pero la interrumpió su novio

\- Hola, chicos, ¿de qué me perdí? – saludó Gerald, abrazando a su chica por el costado, con su apariencia fresca

\- Hola, Gerald – contestó tímida la muchacha – de nada importante.

\- Genial, ¿nos vamos, nena? Te acompaño a tu casa.

\- No sé Gerald, es que pensaba ir con Helga a la suya.

El moreno miró a la rubia que se encontraba conversando acalorada con su hermana, mientras ésta comenzaba a derramar lágrimas negras. Levantó una ceja y miró la escena como divertido, también notó que su amigo cabeza de balón estaba atento. En ese momento se acercó la rubia claramente irritada.

\- Pheebs, no podremos ir a mi casa después de todo. Olga quiere que la acompañe al centro comercial – se cruzó de brazos

\- Si quieres, puedo ir contigo Helga. Ya sabes, para que Olga no te atosigue tanto – le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y la rubia de la devolvió. Era cierto que cuando las cosas se ponían tensas entre las hermanas, Phoebe aligeraba el ambiente haciendo conversación con Olga, pero esta vez la chica asiática también esperaba aliviar el mal trago que su amiga acababa de tener con el chico Robinson.

\- Bien. Nos vemos, cabeza de cepillo -le dirigió una mirada al moreno- cabeza de balón – se dirigió hacia el rubio. Phoebe solamente agitó su mano para despedirse de los chicos

\- ¡Trata bien a mi chica, Pataki! – gritó Gerald

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que ella es mi chica! – respondió confiada antes de subir al auto.

Helga y Gerald tenían una amistad peculiar. Para el moreno ella era como "uno de los chicos" por lo que podían bromear y conversar, pero no sobre problemas muy personales. Era suficiente para no sacarse los ojos y convivir con Arnold y Phoebe. Para confidencias estaba Arnold, que no por cierto no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó el pelinegro.

\- Oye, Arnold. ¿Quieres ir a jugar bolos? – el rubio miraba al auto que se perdía en la distancia – Arnie … - chasqueó sus dedos frente a su cara

\- Ah, no lo sé Gerald – contestó saliendo de su estupor

\- Vamos viejo, hay que aprovechar que no están las chicas – sin esperar su respuesta lo tomó del brazo y lo encaminó

Arnold no opuso resistencia, y de nuevo quedó callado. Gerald hacía conversación por ambos, hablando sobre su práctica de baloncesto, y pasado un rato notó que su amigo estaba en su propio mundo, para variar.

\- … Así que empujé al idiota con mi hombro y lo hice caer. El entrenador no notó que hice falta – comentó mientras observaba de reojo la reacción del otro muchacho

\- Eso es genial, Gerald – el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, era peor de lo que pensaba.

\- Muy bien ¿qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó el joven Johanssen mientras entraban al establecimiento.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – contestó confundido Shortman.

\- Hablo del hecho de que no estás oyendo ni una palabra de lo que digo - dijo molesto, antes de indicarle al muchacho del mostrador que querían una línea y dos pares de zapatos del número nueve.

\- Yo te estoy escuchando – dijo algo nervioso el ojiverde

\- Ujum – contestó incrédulo – repíteme con qué puntaje le pateamos el trasero al otro equipo – Arnold miró a todos lados y era obvio que estaba en aprietos. Suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento. Es que Helga y ese chico Robinson tuvieron una discusión en el auditorio y …

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - interrumpió el moreno, que ingresaba sus nombres en la pantalla y lo miró sorprendido – ¿y aun así ustedes no me lo han contado antes? Cuando pregunto "¿de qué me perdí?" espero que me digan cosas como esta. Viejo, ¿Cómo está eso de que Pataki y Robinson se pelearon?

\- Cálmate Gerald – el rubio rodó los ojos ante la exagerada reacción del otro – no fue una pelea. Ellos … estaban hablando muy fuerte, pero no…

\- Desde el principio Arnie – contestó el moreno mientras se acercaba a la línea para lanzar su bola.

Arnold le contó cómo Phoebe y él estaban esperando en la entrada del auditorio a que saliera Helga, y que cuando un par de muchachas salieron, aprovecharon para entrar. La vieron hablando con Matthew, no podían escuchar hasta que la rubia le gritó al castaño algo así como que ella no era una escritora profesional y que él era un incompetente. Que Robinson pudo verlos en la puerta y solo hundió su cara en sus manos después de que otra chica llegara con él.

Gerald se miraba pensativo junto a Arnold, que estaba a punto de hacer su tiro.

\- Se gustan – fue su veredicto y la bola que acababa de lanzar el rubio se fue directa al canal

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con los ojos como platos

\- Bueno, es obvio que Matthew intentó halagarla y ella muy molesta lo insultó. Pero piénsalo, viejo. ¿Por qué Helga se molestaría en siquiera contestarle? Pudo ignorarlo como a ese otro chico que le llevó flores, ¿recuerdas? Obviamente a ella le gusta él y no puede aceptarlo. Creo que nunca la he visto tan reactiva ante los comentarios de … bueno, nadie. Piensa que si hubieras sido tú, solo hubiera descartado tu cumplido.

El rubio se quedó pensando. Su amigo tenía razón, Helga nunca se tomaba tan a pecho las opiniones de otros, excepto cuando éstos estaban pidiendo casi a gritos que les diera una golpiza, burlándose de su uniceja. Además, ella lo había tratado muy mal cuando se suponía que estaba enamorada de él. Pero no podía ser posible que a ella le gustara Matthew. ¿Qué podían tener ellos en común? … Bueno, ambos estaban en el club de teatro, pero … bueno, ambos tienen un pésimo carácter, pero es que eso no puede ser suficiente para que dos personas se gusten ¿verdad?

\- Quizá podrías aconsejar al pobre muchacho. Esos dos necesitan un empujón – se rio, ajeno al pequeño conflicto interno de su amigo, antes de tomar su turno en la línea.

Mientras los muchachos estaban en los bolos. Las chicas se encontraban en una tienda de artículos para bebés. Olga no tenía intención de comprar nada, por temor a "salar" su embarazo. Pero estaba muy entusiasmada mirando juguetes, ropa, sonajas, y demás. La pelinegra aprovechó que la Pataki más grande se había olvidado del mundo para hablar con la más joven.

\- Olga se ve feliz – Phoebe sabía que la mejor manera de preguntarle a Helga qué estaba mal, era no preguntarle.

\- Olga siempre está feliz, Phoebe. – contestó molesta, cruzada de brazos – Parece que hoy tuve la mala suerte de soportar a personas irritantes.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu compañero de teatro? – preguntó la pelinegra con timidez

\- Ese esperpento cree que me puede hablar como si me conociera – la rubia procedió a contarle que ahora era la protagonista femenina de la obra de fin de año, el ensayo incómodo y su altercado con el castaño

\- ¿Él sabe que tú escribiste la obra? – preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra

\- No lo sabe, ¿cómo podría? Sólo cree que lo sabe – aunque la rubia descartara los comentarios de su compañero como meras sospechas, a Phoebe la desconcertaban de todos modos. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que alguien asociara al terror Pataki con literatura dramática o romántica? Aun si Robinson fuera así de perspicaz para notarlo, tendría que estar muy atento a su amiga. "Es imposible que ellos se gusten, _¿verdad, Phoebe?"_ recordó Phoebe la pregunta del joven Shortman. Guardó sus sospechas para sí, no quería precipitar sus conclusiones.

\- Chicas, disculpen, me dejé llevar. ¿Se les antoja un mantecado? Yo invito – Olga había regresado con su hermana y su amiga, y sin esperar respuesta salió de la tienda. La chica de la uniceja se alzó de brazos con un "sí, ¿por qué no?" con una taciturna Phoebe detrás.

 _Mantecado… Arnold._ "Es imposible que ellos se gusten, _¿verdad, Phoebe?"_ le repetía el rubio en su mente. Era evidente que el cabeza de balón estaba preocupado. Lo había notado en ese pequeño tono de insistencia. ¿Pero por qué? _Quizá no piense que sea sano que dos personas que se gustan se traten de ese modo, o en este caso que alguien que guste de Helga la trate así. Dudo que Arnold pueda estar preocupado por otra razón…_

El grupo de amigos lidiaba con el problema de Helga y Matthew, desconociendo las conjeturas de cada par, incluidos el castaño y su mejor amiga Dora, que hacía lo posible por contener la risa ante el dramático evento, tratando de convencer a su amigo que no era un problema tan grande. A menos que dejara que eso afectara su desempeño en la obra.

\- ¿Cómo puedo actuar con ella? Es odiosa, es impredecible, es una… una…

\- Chica muy linda

\- ¡Dora, es en serio! La detesto, y no sé cómo voy a soportarla el resto del año.

\- Pues más vale que lo hagas, porque de lo contrario arruinarán la obra. Dime, ¿no era esto lo que más querías? – preguntó imitando sus ojos soñadores y juntando sus manos, justo antes de cruzar sus piernas en el banco en el que estaban sentados.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, hubiera preferido a Susy.

\- Da lo mismo, Matt. Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma o perderás tu oportunidad.

Como lo predijo Dora, _como siempre_ pensó Matthew, las cosas entre él y Helga estaban algo tensas. El resto de la semana ambos se evitaban abiertamente en los pasillos, en las clases, en el comedor… hasta que llegaba la hora de actuar y tenían que fingir que no les quemaba por dentro mirarse a los ojos, escucharse o tocarse, incluso actuando como personas completamente distintas. Llegó el lunes siguiente, y después de un ensayo poco satisfactorio el señor Smith interceptó a Matt antes de que pudiera salir del auditorio.

\- Quiero hablar contigo, Robinson – le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho y dirigiéndolo a un par de asientos, Matt solo esperaba, ya tenía idea sobre qué iban a hablar – mira chico, he notado que estos días Pataki y tú no están haciendo una buena actuación. Sé que no se llevan muy bien, pero eso no me interesa. No quiero que arruinen mi obra. Entonces, o hacen las paces o dejan de comportarse como niños y separan su vida académica de la personal.

\- Pero, Helga es …

\- Yo conozco muy bien el carácter de la señorita Pataki. Así que a ti te toca dar el primer paso y hablar con ella.

\- No pienso hacerlo – bufó cruzándose de brazos, mirando desafiante a su profesor

\- Te lo pondré así. Si para el viernes ustedes siguen así, tendré que cambiar a uno de los protagonistas, y honestamente, prefiero que Helga se quede en su papel.

Smith se retiró sin más ceremonia, dejando a Matt boquiabierto. Poco a poco, el castaño procesó la información, y pasó de estar confundido a fúrico. Pateó su mochila antes de levantarla y salir de ahí. _Tiene que estar bromeando, yo no pienso pedirle disculpas a Helga G. Pataki. Prefiero mil veces dejar su estúpida obra._

Apretó los ojos, y justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta, se detuvo y recargó su frente en ella. _Y entonces mi madre no dejará de echarme esto en cara. Que esto no es para mí más que un pasatiempo._ Respiró hondo, y salió, un poco más tranquilo, pero aún molesto. _No voy a dejar que el terror Pataki me arruine esto, ella no tiene tanto poder sobre mí. Lo arreglaré, pero no pienso pedirle disculpas._

Caminó decidido, casi pisoteando el suelo. A lo lejos, en la parada del autobús alcanzó a ver a la chica de lentes que seguía a Helga por todos lados, junto con un muchacho moreno. ¿Gerald, se llamaba? Les dio alcance y trató de disimular lo mejor posible su rabia, al menos podría practicar su cara de póker.

\- Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tratando de lucir tranquilo – estoy buscando a Helga, debo pasarle un mensaje que el profesor Smith me encargó. Salió tan rápido que no la alcanzó. ¿La han visto?

Phoebe y Gerald se miraron un poco confundidos, y el moreno sólo se alzó de brazos mirando a Phoebe. Él no la había visto, y de todas formas era mejor que ella decidiera si revelarle la ubicación.

\- Bueno, si es muy urgente ese mensaje, puedes buscarla en la parte trasera de la escuela. Me parece que tenía que revisar algunos pendientes en el gimnasio – contestó tímida.

\- Genial, gracias chica – se despidió con una sonrisa y corrió a la puerta trasera del gimnasio.

En cuanto se giró, cambió su semblante. Su sonrisa era maquiavélica. _Le diré que escuché a Smith decirle a alguien más que la reprobaría si no hace una buena actuación. Al menos así estará más abierta a comportarse._

Dando la vuelta al edificio, vio la puerta abierta y unos costales con balones afuera. Seguramente estaba metiéndolos al gimnasio. ¿ _En cuántas materias te castigan, Pataki?_ Pensó girando los ojos. Se asomó y no vio a nadie. _¿Dónde rayos está?_ Iba a gritar su nombre, cuando escuchó murmullos. Rodeó los costales, y se acercó a un contenedor de basura. El murmullo se hacía más fuerte. Rodeó el contenedor, sin hacer mucho ruido, pues le parecía que era una voz femenina la que decía algo. Se pegó a la pared del basurero. Era la voz de Helga…

\- Todo es horrible, Arnold. Pero al menos tu presencia inmaculada alumbra mis miserables días.

¿Estaban Shortman y Pataki juntos en ese sitio? ¿Estaban saliendo? No podía creerlo, asomó su cara y vi una escena que no esperaba. El terror Pataki tenía un relicario dorado pegado a su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración profunda y su enorme sonrisa delataban un enorme sentimiento.

\- Oh, Arnold – suspiró y miró la foto en el relicario, una actualizada de un chico rubio mucho más maduro. En respuesta, el castaño jaló aire, no creyendo a sus ojos.

Ojos azules y ojos avellana se miraron entonces.


End file.
